universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Under Siege USW Version
Nickelodeon Under Siege was one of the scarezones that took place at Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror In 2017. & Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 2:Hollywood of Fear In 2003. Where The Caretaker Was The Icon In 2003 In Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 2: Hollywood of Fear Located in Nickelodeon Slime City. Description/ Map Info. Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? Walkthrough The scarezone is the Nickelodeon Area, but into a lawless City ruled by Plankton. The Scarezone has Green fog,green lazers,chain link fences,broken cars, smoke and fire and is most things are trashed or destroyed and the sky is green. As you walk into this scarezone there will be a statues of Plankton partly destroyed, bridge that was destroyed by robots, The Music play normal, and then Backwards and then Interrupted by Metalcore Music and Scaredy Nicktoons ,Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes ,Mutated animals ,and Villain's appear out of nowhere. Scareactor: * Scaredy Nicktoon's. * Plankton. * The Cyclops (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Dennis. (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Burger Beard the Pirate (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Abrasive SpongeBob (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes.. * Evil Jimmy. * Full Power Shredder (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Vicky (Sometimes in her Baby Shredder form) * Evil Timmy Turner. * Evil King Goobot V. * Ooblar. * Skulker (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Raggedy Android. * Queen Vexus. * Nega Chin. (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Titanium Toenail (seen in the 2017 version of the scarezone) * Mutated Animals. * Anti Fairies. * TBA. Houses/Maze in This Scarezone * In The Scarezone Area It Hade A House/Maze. Based Of The Scarezone Of The Called [[Maximum Plankton 3-D.|'Maximum Plankton 3-D']] In The Scarezone Area Of Nickelodeon Under Seige Located in the Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage. Trivia: * This Scarezone is based on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron Epsode The Trouble With Clones" And The League of Villains". and The alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons. * This Is Scarezone Combines A bit of Island Under Siege JP Extinction Boo-Vile,Imortal Iland,Nightmare Allay And Toxic City All In In. * This Scarezone Was At Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 2: Hoolywood Of Fear. In 2003. * In 2017 The Scarezone Added More Nicktoon's Villains. * Although Nickelodeon Slime City was modified at Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's Nickelodeon'' Under Siege was the only area that wasn't really too frightening, as Stephen Hillenburg '''John Alexander Davis And' Butch Hartman forbid Universa Creatives to turn There Cartoon world's into a world of Terorfying Fear where Plankton Killed/ Murdering All The Nicktoon's we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone If Universal Creatives Team ignored them And Did That it About Murdring The Nicktoon's In Story would ruin people's childhoods. And Nickelodeon would have to end Universal's partnership/ deal with Nickelodeon And The Rights To Keep The Area if they did anything way too Terorrfying in the area Nickelodeon Slime City With The Nickeldon Right's In The Scarezone So They Did A Show Called Plankton's Mix And Miggle they could have had Spongbob And The Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles.leading a group of Nicktoon heroes in resistance groups against them To Save Mr Krabs And Nickelodeon Slime City Only At The Last Week Of HHN. * In The Scarezone Area It Hade A House/ Maze. Based Of The Scarezone Of The Called Maximum Plankton In The Scarezone Area.. * The only scare zone with no Blood. Instead, the area was filled with green fog, ,broken cars, smoke and fire And Scareactor's As Villain's And Blood Was Replaced By Fake Slime Goop And Ozze. * TBA See Aslo * [[Maximum Plankton 3-D.|'Maximum Plankton 3-D']].' * 'Plankton's Mix And Mingle USW HHN Version. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Scarezone Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Nickelodeon